


Monster Princess Natsu

by desikauwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, tsukishima is accidentally helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: hinata needs help deciding natsu's costume, tsukishima makes a snide remark, and he is not prepared for the hinata siblings





	Monster Princess Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> realized i had this in my drabbles so i finished it and posted it before halloween was over for me

It all started at the end of practice in October when Tsukishima overheard Hinata talking to Yachi.

"Natsu can't decide if she wants to be a monster or a princess for the Halloween party a classmate is having. I'm not much help in deciding and Kaa-san doesn't have time to help."

Tsukishima couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Any little sister of yours is probably some kind of monster princess."

Hinata's face filled with anger. "Hah. What did you just say about my sister?"

Tsukishima smirked. "I'm just saying that your little sister should just be some kind of monster princess with a monster like you as a brother."

All around the gym members of the Karasuno Men's Volleyball team were waiting with bated breath for Hinata to jump in anger.

What happened next instead surprised them all.

Instead of the explosion they were all expecting, Hinata brightened up before running out of the gym. He yelled over his shoulders, "Thanks for the help Tsukishima."

Tsukishima blinked in surprise while Tanaka and Nishinoya burst out laughing.

Tanaka came up to pat Tsukishima's shoulder. "Good job. You were actually helpful for once."

The rest of Karasuno barely kept themselves from laughing besides Kageyama who was just as confused as Tsukishima.

"But he insulted Natsu. How was that being helpful?"

* * *

Tsukishima didn't think much more of that incident until the Karasuno volleyball club decided to have a Halloween party. Family members were of course welcome and that's where everything went wrong.

If he had a choice, he would have worn a shirt that said "this is my costume" but Akiteru refused to let that happen.

Yamaguchi could not stop laughing when he saw their matching monster costumes.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

Tsukishima refused to look at his friend who was wiping away tears from his eyes. "Sorry Tsukki. Akiteru made you go all out then."

"Yeah if he wasn't my brother, he would never have gotten me in this outfit."

Yamaguchi hummed. "I don't know about that Tsukki. I'm not your brother but I've certainly gotten you to do things you wouldn't do willingly."

Akiteru was their ride to Karasuno so it wasn't as if Tsukishima could have waited until he was a safe distance from home to ditch the costume. Instead he was filled with dread as they got closer to the party venue.

The first thing he heard was Hinata's voice. "Yeah! We decided on a story about why Natsu looks like a monster princess to my prince!"

Looking around, Tsukishima saw Hinata dressed as a prince with a girl who could only be his little sister dressed in a torn princess dress and tiara with green face paint.

The girl, Natsu, giggled. "Shouyou is a monster prince who can look human but I'm too young to do that yet. The real reason is because we didn't have any more green face paint. I wanted to match with Shouyou so we did this instead."

Yachi looked suitably impressed with their creativity and Kageyama nodded like that made sense.

Yamaguchi came up behind them.

"Well I for one think you make a wonderful monster princess," he extended a hand to Natsu, "You must be Hinata's little sister. I'm --"

"You're Yamaguchi," Natsu smiled before pointing at Tsukishima, "and you must be Stingyshima!"

Tsukishima blinked as he registered what this young child had called him. Yamaguchi burst out laughing, Yachi looked torn between laughing and crying, and even Kageyama looked amused.

Hinata looked flustered. "Natsu! His name is Tsukishima not Stingyshima."

Natsu shrugged. "Well how was I supposed to know that? You've only ever called him Stingyshima at home."

Hinata looked at Tsukishima waiting for the blowup but quickly turned back to his sister. "Well it doesn't matter, you need to thank Tsukishima for the costume idea."

Tsukishima sighed. "No need. I was right when I said a monster like you could only have a monster princess as a little sister. And she's definitely your little sister."

Natsu beamed and hugged him. "Thank you Stingyshima."

A strangled noise attracted everyone's attention to see Tsukishima being held around the middle by Natsu while Hinata flailed in surprise.

Everyone could agree that this was a Karasuno party when it got off to such a chaotic start.

**Author's Note:**

> i spend most of my time screaming about idol series on my twitter [desikauwa5](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5)


End file.
